Love Isn't Simple: Leiko (GoGo) x Tadashi Oneshots
by x-ephmrl-x
Summary: A bunch of Tadashi x GoGo Oneshots. The chapters might be short depending. Enjoy!
1. He's Gone

**Edit: So, I know this first chapter is really short and maybe not the greatest, but I swear the oneshots get better. Enjoy!**

* * *

It all happened so fast. One moment, everything was fine. They were all celebrating Hiro's success and were going to dinner. Next thing she knew, people were screaming, the school was on fire, and he was gone. Just like that. She remembered Hiro calling for Tadashi as he ran into the burning building. The two went after him from different directions before the explosion hit them, knocking them both back. GoGo had been in so much shock, she didn't even realize she'd been screaming his name. She screamed until she couldn't any more, Aiko's arms wrapped around her to keep her from running into the school for him.

"Leiko, stop. Please, th-there's nothing you can do," Honey tried comforting her and helped her up. The side of GoGo's head was bleeding from the fall and glass shards stuck to her hands. Tears slipped from Honey's eyes. "He's gone, Leiko. I'm sorry, he's gone."

°•°•°

The wake and the burial were two of the most difficult days in Leiko's life. But she stayed strong for Aunt Cass and Hiro, who could hardly keep themselves together. Aunt Cass kept the casket closed after the first half hour of the wake. The firemen were able to retrieve his body before it became ashes, but no one could bear to see Tadashi in that state.

They were in the apartment above the bakery, paying their condolences and comforting one another. Hiro didn't stay with the others for long, but they all understood. They all wanted to be alone, but they needed each other at the moment.

GoGo was sitting on a chair in the living room, messing with the buttons on the sleeve of her blazer. The taste of beer lingered in her mouth as she thought. How was she going to get past this? _Would_ she ever get past this? She put her head in her hands, fingers tangled in her short hair, and she tried to remember the last conversation she had with him that night at the competition.

• • •

 _"You're so short." Tadashi chuckled as he bent down in front of GoGo, who jumped on his back. He sat up straight and grinned. Now that Hiro got more confident with his presentation, a lot of people were crowding around them. Unfortunately, there were a lot of really tall people and GoGo couldn't really see above their heads. Aunt Cass had somehow managed to move to the front without getting trampled._

 _"Shut up!" She defeated and flicked his head. "I'm not_ that _short."_

 _"Uhuh."_

 _"Asshole," she muttered. "I don't even know why I even agreed to go on that date with you." Of course, she said that playfully._

 _Tadashi looked up at her with a pout. "But I love you, Leiko."_

 _GoGo rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling. "I love you too, Hamada." She pecked his lips and they both turned their attention to Hiro, who was getting the crowd more pumped by the second._

 _• • •_

A hand on her shoulder took her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Aunt Cass smiling tightly at her. The older woman's eyes were puffy and extremely red. "Help me in the kitchen?" Leiko nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek before trailing behind Cass.

Most of the guests were gone so they wiped the counters before covering and putting away the left over food. And though it didn't seem like it, GoGo really did like to clean. It distracted her from her thoughts and helped her focus on what it was she was doing at the moment. She was so busy scrubbing furiously at a pan, that she hadn't heard Aunt Cass call her name.

 _"Leiko,"_ the older woman said for possibly the millionth time.

GoGo dropped the pan and sponge in the sink, hands shaking and covered in a light layer of foam. Her eyes stung and she turned to face Cass. "He's gone," was all she managed to say before breaking down. Her legs were shaky and weak and she hadn't cried like that since the accident. She would've fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Cass's tight embrace.

She gently stroked Leiko's hair as her own tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know, sweetie, I know."

"God, it hurts so much," GoGo sobbed violently and kneeled to the floor. All Cass could do was hold on and comfort her. They just sat there on the kitchen floor, holding and crying with each other as they said their last goodbyes to Tadashi Hamada.


	2. Stupid Hamada

**Guest Review(s):**

 **Angel: Thanks love! I appreciate it!**

* * *

GoGo threw another wheel into the bin and sat on her spinning chair as she sighed heavily, clearly frustrated. She took her helmet off, flipped her notebook open, and started scribbling like a mad woman. The tip of her pencil kept breaking and her paper ripped repeatedly because of how hard she was erasing.

"See you later, _chica_!"

"Have a good night!"

"Bye, GoGo!"

"See ya, Honey, Wasabi, Fred!" She called back without looking up.

Half an hour passed and Leiko was still trying different things. Her bike still wasn't going as fast as she wanted—no, _needed_ it to go. "This is crap," she muttered and ripped out a sheet of paper, crumbled it up, and threw it in the trash bin before starting the math again. She still couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong. _This should be simple!_ She scolded herself. After a few minutes, she had that odd feeling you get when you're being watched. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tadashi looking at the paper over her shoulder. She jumped a bit in her chair and put her hand over her heart. "Damn it, Hamada. Don't scare me like that!"

Tadashi chuckled. "And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you over here?"

"I was going to ask if you needed help."

"Well, I don't."

"You sure?" He nodded over to the trash bin, which was over flowing with balled up paper.

"I got it," she mumbled. Tadashi crossed his arms and sighed with a small smile. GoGo turned back to her paper and continued writing, occasionally scratching her right eyebrow. Seconds later, she huffed, spun her chair around, and handed her work to Tadashi. He looked it over. "Well?"

Tadashi took the seat next to her and pointed at something she'd written incorrectly. "Here's your problem. You set up the formula wrong."

Leiko sighed, slightly annoyed with herself. She'd always struggled with that one. "Of course." She crossed the problem out and rewrote it correctly. When she finished working on it, she checked it twice and grinned. "Got it! This makes much more sense. Thanks, Tadashi!" She punched his arm playfully and went over to her printer to print the bases of her new wheels.

Tadashi stood up and followed her. "Yeah, no problem. Is there anything else I can do?" He asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. He loved helping Leiko, only because it meant spending more time with her and was usually fun when she wasn't in a cranky mood.

"Yes, actually," GoGo replied while she typed in the solutions into the printer.

Tadashi got the materials. He'd seen her do this plenty of times to know exactly what she needed. Of course, a few of the tools she used were different most of the time since she kept changing her wheels.

It took a while, but the bases were finally ready and they started working on them. GoGo did most of the work seeing as this was her strong suit. Tadashi mostly watched and helped by taking notes for her and reaching things from high places if she needed them.

Soon enough, they finished and Leiko was wiping down the wheels, grinning." This is gonna be so great. Hopefully, they'll be fast enough. If not, I have an idea of what I'll do. I can—" She started rambling about different formulas she's been dying to try and new materials she could use instead.

Tadashi just watched her, his chin resting on his hand while he did. She kept making facial expressions whenever she'd do something wrong or right and bit her lip at times. He found that pretty cute. He'd had a crush on her since the second real conversation they ever had a few years back. He told himself he was going to only focus on his school work when he got to college and leave relationships for after he graduated. He knew he wouldn't be able to live up to that after he met GoGo. That is if she liked him back of course. Well, he didn't like, but _love_ her. Yes, he loved Leiko Tanaka and he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself. Now, admitting it to her was the hard part. Tadashi didn't know what her reaction would be if he told her. Would she punch him in the face? Laugh at him as if he were an idiot? What if she never talk to him again?! _Stop making yourself paranoid!_ He yelled at himself.

"What is it?" GoGo asked after catching Tadashi staring at her.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

Leiko furrowed her brows and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. _"What?"_

Tadashi blinked a few times and gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Did you just—you just called me beautiful."

"No . . ." his eyes widened as it dawned to him that he did in fact say those words out loud.

GoGo narrowed her eyes. "Yes, you _did_."

 _Idiot._ He quickly stood up. "Uhm, I have to go. Aunt Cass needs me to help her bake more donuts. I'll see you tomorrow, Leiko."

She grabbed his wrist. "Hey, wait."

Tadashi was so flustered that he didn't watch where he was going and tripped, bringing Leiko down with him. Their lips crashed into one another as they hit the floor. GoGo landing on top of him and quickly got off when she realized what was happening. Both of their eyes were wide and their faces were tomato red. The two stood up awkwadly and Tadashi scratched his temple. "Sorry, sorry. I-I gotta go."

Before Leiko knew it, he was out of the door and on his way to the bakery.

°•°•°

GoGo threw the cushions back on the couch as neatly as possible, muttering to herself. "Idiot! Why do I even—ugh!" She plopped down on the sofa and crossed her arms. "Stupid Hamada! Stupid _donuts!"_ She hated the way her feeling for him made her insides melt and her stomach twist. And then there was that accidental kiss! The butterflies in her stomach felt more like dragonflies! She grabbed the nearest pillow, buried her face into it, and cursed loudly.

"What's got you all in a mood?" Honey asked as she walked over to her roommate. She set two cups of tea in front of them on the coffee table.

Leiko brought the pillow down a bit so only her eyes showed and not her blush. "Tadashi and I kissed."

Aiko grinned. "Really?! About time."

GoGo threw the pillow at her. She luckily caught it. "It was accidental!"

"Oh? What happened?"

"He tripped. And like the fucking adorable idiot he is, he brought me down with him and _our lips touched!_ And he called me _beautiful!"_

"And . . . that's a bad thing?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting him to say that!"

There was a knock at the door. Honey stood up and started walking towards it. "It's probably the pizza. I'll be right back." Seconds later, she called back for Leiko. "It's for you, GoGo!" The brunette stood up and walked to the door to see Tadashi holding his cap nervously. "I'll, uh, leave you two alone."

Once Aiko was out of sight, GoGo walked over to Tadashi. "What do you want?" The dragonflies were back.

"I wanted to say sorry for just leaving like that," Tadashi said, trying to hide how nervous he was and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to blurt that out either—Well, I meant it, you _are_ beautiful, I just didn't mean to say it out loud. I really like—love you, Leiko. For a really, really long time, I didn't—"

Leiko grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. It was a real kiss, not accidental lip touching. She pulled away. "I love you, too. And if you wanted a kiss from me, you could've asked. No need to trip me."

Hamada processed what had just happened. "I, uh, yeah. Sorry." Leiko rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his again. This time, he didn't hesitate to return the kiss.


	3. Baymax

**This one was inspired by an idea my friend DisneyAddictGirl had. Enjoy!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Rose: Aww, thanks!**

 **Angel: Thank youu!**

* * *

Tadashi rubbed his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. He'd barely gotten any sleep for the past two weeks, but he didn't really care. Every time he closed his eyes, he could only see his brother's scarred and blistered body, so he tried to keep himself awake. He remembereed when Hiro had taken his last breath and how deafening the sound of the monitor flatlining had been. Tadashi wished he could've helped his brother somehow. He wished he'd gone in instead to retrieve whatever important thing Hiro had forgotten. He should've gone after him, but he didn't. If he could turn back time and take Hiro's place, he would. But time was something not to be messed with.

There was a knock on the door of his labroom and he turned his chair around to face his visitor. "What're you working on?" GoGo asked, standing in the doorway. He forgot he'd left it open.

"Baymax," he said with a sigh.

"I thought you were already finished with him."

Tadashi nodded. "I did, but I'm improving him."

"How much more improvement does he need? I mean, you programmed him with over ten-thousand medical procedures." He didn't answer as he was lost in his own mind. Leiko walked to him. "Your aunt called. She was worried because you haven't been answering your phone."

"I turned it off. I'll call her back when I finish up for the night."

"And when's that gonna be?" She raised an eyebrow.

Tadashi's eyelids started to become heavy. "I'm not sure, Leiko," he muttered, rubbing his temple and reached for his coffee.

GoGo snatched it before he could pick it up. "When was the last time you _slept?"_

"I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Tadashi! You look _terrible_. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your hair is a tangled _mess_ , you have the darkest circles under your eyes, you smell like you haven't showered all _week_. You didn't even _shave_. Hell, I'm surprised you even bothered to brush your teeth and put on different clothes!" She spotted his gym bag in a corner, his pajamas were sticking out of it. "Have you seriously been sleeping here—"

Tadashi stood abruptly. "I just lost my little brother, Leiko! Excuse me for not smelling like—"

"No, I get that! I really do. And I don't have a problem with you grieving, but the least you can do is take care of yourself and be there for your aunt. Do you have any idea how your self-destructive behavior affects the rest of us?!" She argued back, glaring up at him.

"How-how am I being self-destructive?"

"Well, for starters, you're using this shit to keep yourself awake," she took out a small box of pills she'd found on the floor in the hallway with his name on it. Tadashi had been looking for those . . . . She threw them away in the trash bin. "Then, you went ahead and nearly crashed my car three days ago because you were— I don't even know what the hell you were doing. You hardly eat anything and you barely speak to us. But when you do, you're a completely different person. I know you're hurting, and I'm not going to say I understand your pain, because I don't—"

"You're right, you don't." He sat back down in his chair.

"—but _please_ reach out when you need someone," she finished, kneeling down to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, you're one to talk," he muttered.

GoGo scoffed, shook her, and stood up. "Unbelieveable."

"No, I didn't—sorry." Tadashi closed his eyes and sighed. He knew she was right. He hadn't been thinking straight ever since Hiro's death and practically ignored everyone else's feelings, which was very unlike him. He opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds to recompose himself. "Look, I swear I'll be better. Right after I finish this." He turned back to a small piece of machinery he'd been working on before she came in.

"Tadashi, no. You need to go home and get some rest. _Now."_

Hamada put the machine aside and stood. "Fine," he said tiredly. "But can I crash at your place? You said Honey was out visiting family."

Leiko stared at him as if he were crazy. "Your aunt—"

"I will call her."

The look on his face told her she wasn't going to change his mind. "Okay. As long as you promise to shower."

Tadashi chuckled lightly. "I promise I'll shower." He grabbed his phone and gym back and turned off the lights before heading out with GoGo.

The ride to the apartment she shared with Aiko was short, maybe ten minutes, and silent (except for the time Tadashi called Aunt Cass). When they arrived, GoGo gave Tadashi a set of clean clothes he'd left the last time he visited her and practically threw him into the bathroom in her room so she could use Honey's. Tadashi didn't realize how important showers were until the burning water hit his skin. It felt great. He spent maybe half an hour in there. He scrubbed his body vigorously, washed his hair, and shaved (thank goodness he brought his razor).

Tadashi soon finished and put on his pajamas. He walked out of the bathroom to see Leiko half naked, only in a sports bra and a pair of boxers. It's not like he hadn't noticed it before, which he had plenty of times, but she was very voluptuous and it could be pretty distracting at times. She was too busy drying her hair with a towel to notice him. "I'm clean," he announced.

Tanaka spun around with wide eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that?"

"Maybe you should pay more attention," he said with a lopsided grin and walked to her.

"Well, I am now." Her arms were now crossed. "You look and smell much better. But you could still use a haircut. And some sleep."

Tadashi put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "Mm, maybe later." He then kissed her slowly.

It took her a moment to kiss back since she was a bit surprised he was even in the mood for this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked into the kiss. He picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he set her down on the bed. Tadashi broke away for a second only to take his shirt off and roughly pressed his lips to her again. Leiko tangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed down her jawline, neck, collar bone, and back to her lips. After registering what was happening, she pulled away.

"No. I told you you could stay here to sleep. And I meant _sleep_ sleep. _Not_ whatever it is you're doing now."

Tadashi laughed a bit and shook his head. "Whatever you say." He layed down next to her and covered them both with the blanket. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he pressed her against him. "Goodnight, Leiko."

"'Night, Hamada," GoGo said with a small smile and turned off the lamp on her bedside table.

°•°•°

Tadashi woke with a start. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He'd dreamt about Hiro's death. It'd been a couple of days since his last nightmare. They were all the same, yet seemed to get worse everytime he had them. He looked around and it took him a moment to realize where he was. The spot next to him was empty. "Don't tell me she's at the lab already," he muttered and ran out of the room.

"I made you an oatmeal. It's in the microwave," Leiko said from the couch, eating her own breakfast. "I would've totally made some pancakes, eggs, and bacon, but we both know I can't—what's wrong?"

Tadashi let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing, nothing. I thought you left without me."

"Nah. On any other day, _maybe,_ but I most likely would've woken you up. I decided to let you rest. Speaking of, how'd you sleep?"

He forced a smile. "Definitely better than I have in at least a week." It was the truth. He hadn't woken up repeatedly or fell out of the bed because of his nightmare. The dream had been short, but still horrifying.

GoGo had caught on to the forced smile, but grinned anyway. "That's great! Eat your breakfast so we can get ready and work on Baymax."

They soon finished their morning routines and went to the lab. They were greeted by Wasabi, not surprised he was there early, and a few other classmates. The two went into Tadashi's work space and began working on new parts for the robot. Leiko focused on finishing the longer lasting battery Tadashi had started as he added more procedures to his chip, along with other necessary things.

"I never asked," GoGo started after a while, "why you're improving him. I mean, there's always room for improvement, but why are you doing it?"

Tadashi messed with a piece of metal and hestitated before answering. "Hiro . . . didn't get the best treatment at the hospital he was taken to. The doctors said they were doing everything they could to keep him alive, but they weren't. If they'd a few things different, my brother would most likely be here. He wouldn't be exactly the same, but he'd be here. Alive and as well as he could be. I don't want anyone else to loose someone they love because they didn't get the treatment they needed from a hospital."

Leiko nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're doing this. Baymax will definitely help hundreds of people." Tadashi smiled a bit.

Most of the day was spent in the lab, working on Baymax. Wasabi helped them, Fred encouraged them, and Honey helped as well after returning from her hometown later on. They ran many trials, got rid of unnecessary items and finished late at night.

"Oh, he's going to be _amazing_ when he's finished, Tadashi!" Honey said excitedly, grinning wildly. They all agreed.

GoGo, Aiko, Fred, and Wasabi said their goodbyes and left Tadashi alone with Baymax. Hamada smiled proudly at the robot. He was doing this for his friends, himself, his brother, and thousands of other people. He was going to make a difference in the world.


	4. Sunfire P1: Don't Know How To Forget You

**A/N: And I told myself to publish a happy chapter. But I'm working on iiit!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Crystal Pearls: Thanks, love!**

* * *

It'd been three weeks since Tadashi's death. Honey cried most of the time. Fred moped around, barely saying a word since the burial. Wasabi cleaned obsessively as if it'd bring Tadashi back if it were done enough. And GoGo . . . for a long time, she told herself to remain strong for her friends. God, she'd wanted to cry so many times, but she refused to. Her friends would always tell her it was okay to do so and that she was free to grieve. But she wouldn't listen. Instead, she'd constantly scold and tell them that Tadashi would want them to be happy and move on with their lives whenever they were down. Her voice was full of confidence and conviction, but all she got were sad looks in return. After a while, she wasn't sure if it was _them_ she was trying to convince, or herself.

Soon enough, she stopped comforting everyone and tried forgetting everything instead. She tried forgetting the fact that a small part of her expected him to still walk into the lab in the mornings, that he wouldn't be there to hold her anymore, he'd never tease her again, never say her name.

In fact, she was hurting _so_ much, she did anything to try and forget _him_. Just for a second. She went to parties she never imagined going to and got high on whatever she could. She kissed and got numbers from guys whose names and faces she wouldn't remember the next day. Honey, with a heavy heart, threatened to kick her out when she brought home some drunk dude who started yelling song lyrics to a heavy metal cover of some pop song.

"Where did you go?" Honey asked sternly, her arms crossed over her chest as she tried hard to keep her inner Latina in.

Leiko fell on the couch and gripped her dark hair. "Stop _screaming._ You're giving me a headache." She grabbed the beer the singing man left and took a swig from it.

"Maybe if you'd stopped drinking, everything wouldn't be so loud." The blonde sat next to her. GoGo rolled her eyes. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I'm not doing anything." She took another gulp.

"Seriously, Leiko. Stop it."

GoGo glared at her for a few seconds. Then she sighed and set the bottle back down on the coffee table. "Whatever." She took her phone out of her pocket and started tapping the screen furiously.

"What're you doing?"

"Deleting and blocking numbers," she muttered. She then put a piece of gum in her mouth and began popping bubbles every ten seconds.

"How many—"

"Fourteen pervs. New record," she replied before Honey could finish her question.

"Why do you get their numbers if you're gonna delete them?"

Leiko smirked a bit. "One: it's fun leading them on. Two: it's not like they're gonna remember me in the morning and vice versa."

Honey sighed. "Why are you doing this to yourself, GoGo?" She asked again.

"Mm, what is it I'm doing exactly?" She looked up from her phone.

"Ah, this." She waved her hand in a circle.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Exactly! You've been getting high, having one night stands with guys that aren't good for you, you get drunk almost every night and ride your motorcycle anyway. God, are you _trying_ to kill yourself?!" GoGo clenched her fist and looked away. Honey's eyes widened. "Oh, come _on_ , Leiko. You _know_ Tadashi would want—"

"Tadashi's dead, Aiko!" GoGo growled, standing abruptly. "It doesn't _matter_ what he would've wanted, or said, or done. He's _dead_ and there's _nothing_ we can do about it." When she spoke the last sentence, she sounded angry. But she also sounded like the realisation was hitting her for the first time.

Honey sighed and shook her head. "Look, GoGo— _where_ are you going?"

"Out," the Korean girl replied as she walked to the door, stumbling a bit.

"What? No! You're still drunk!" Aiko stood and went after her.

"This little converation sobered me up, so don't worry." Then she smiled while turning to face Honey. "I promise I'm not going out for a ride. Just need fresh air to clear my mind." With that, she was already out of the door, leaving a slightly baffled Honey Lemon standing in the middle of the entrance.

Of course, Leiko lied. She got her motorcycle—not forgetting the helmet—and went out for a ride, not caring how reckless it was. She prayed the speed would put her now raging mind at ease and that it would some how get rid of the smothering depression hanging over her head. Instead, the things she tried to forget started coming back to her. She urged her bike to go faster, faster, faster. But with each second that passed, more thoughts and memories she'd pushed to the back of her head returned. No, she couldn't let this happen. She needed them to go away. She kept tugging the right handle back to gain more speed, making her bike go faster than it had ever gone before. GoGo could hear him now, his laugh, the way he said the words "I love you". She remembered that he wasn't going to be there for her anymore even after he promised he would.

 _"I'll always be here for you, Leiko."_

Faster, faster _, faster, . . . faster._

She hit a crack in the road and she was sent flying, landing a few feet away from her motorcycle. Leiko didn't realise what had happened for a moment since it happened in less than a second. She was lying flat on her back, her body was aching all over, and she wasn't sure if she'd broken something. At some point, she stopped caring about the intense ache and threw her helmet on the ground while she cursed loudly, her head leaning against the cold concrete.

That's when she broke down. Not from the physical pain, but from the emotional one. She now knew she couldn't have him back. Nothing would _ever_ bring him back. And so she cried and cried. Until her breath hitched and there was a sudden pain in her chest. She realised that she had in fact broken a few things and now a raging fire was spreading throughout her body.

There was a shriek and suddenly, she couldn't breath anymore. Her vision began to blur and darken. There was a lot of comotion around her, but the noises were muffled. A shadow cast over her and asked for her name multiple times while trying to keep her awake.

"Leiko . . . Leiko Tanaka," she had somehow miraculously replied. Her eyes tiredly examined the crowd around her though she could hardly see anyone. The last thing she saw clearly was Tadashi Hamada standing among the strangers before everything disappeared completely.

 _To be continued . . ._


	5. Talk To Me

**Ooh, this took forever. You guys can wait for the fluff, right? Yes? Good.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **baymaxpikachu619: It's in progress! And I watched it. It was okay. I'm still going to keep watching it.**

* * *

Kyler Suzuki glared at the man on the other side of the glass. They both grabbed the phones on either side and put it to their ears.

"So I hear the famous Kyoya Matsuda needs my help," Suzuki said in a bitter tone, smirking.

Ichihara Prison's most recent inmate scowled. "Don't let it get to your head, Suzuki. There are more men out there that can do me this favor."

"True, but none of them are as good as I. And I assume your little problem is something they can't handle seeing as you chose me for the job." Matsuda clenched his jaw, giving Kyler his answer. "I see. Who do you need me to take care of?"

" _Leiko Tanaka,"_ he spat.

Kyler chuckled. "Seriously? Your little second in command?"

"Former," Matsuda corrected.

Suzuki shrugged. "Piece of cake."

"She's the reason I'm in here and half of my men are dead. And now Sato's in control!" Kyoya hissed, his dark eyes burning into Kyler's blue ones. His grip on the phone tightened, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Like I said, it's no big deal. Now, what do you want me to do?" Kyler looked over Matsuda's shoulder, then back at him, signaling that one of the guards was interested in their conversation.

Kyoya understood. "Just get rid of my problem," he whispered. "Permanently."

* * *

"YES!" GoGo exclaimed as she jumped up and threw both of her arms in the air, a gaming remote in one of her hands. "Tanaka twenty-four, Hamada ten. In your _face,_ sucker!"

Tadashi chuckled and sat back against the couch while he stared up at her with an amused look. He was surprised she took video games seriously. She was always so chill about everything. Then again, she did get a little too hyped when attempting to beat him at Connect 4 earlier. "Honestly, I thought _you_ were gonna suck at this more than me." GoGo glared at him and flicked his ear. "Ouch. But seriously, are you even _human?_ There must be something you're not good at."

Leiko grinned. "I am a _god_ , Hamada. I only suck at failing. Now, pay up." She held out her free hand, while the other rested on her hip.

Tadashi groaned. "But, GoGo, this is _the last_ glazed donut until tomorrow morning." He picked up the treat from the plate that rested on the arm of the couch and held it up. "Can you split it in half?" It was a pretty big donut and everyone knew Aunt Cass made the best in San Fransokyo.

GoGo scoffed and plucked it from his hand. "As if. _I_ won. I deserve this." She plopped back down on the couch and rested her legs on his lap as she put the pastry between her teeth. "Yuuh-eeeee," she teased with a full mouth.

Tadashi glared at her and took the donut out of her mouth so only one bite was taken out. He ate a piece himself. "Yes, you're right, 'Go. _Very_ yummy."

"Hey! Give it back!" She reached out for it, but her best friend stood up and held it out of her reach. " _Tadashi Hamada,"_ she warned and stood up from the couch. She stood on the tip of her toes, trying her best to get up to his level.

The boy only laughed and took another bite from the donut. "Oh my god, Leiko, you should really try this. It's so-" _bite_ " _freaking_ -" _bite_ "delicious."

GoGo jumped on his back, desperate to get the pastry back. "I am going to _murder_ you," she hissed in his ear and reached out for the donut once again.

Tadashi let out a yelp from the sudden weight. Though, she was actually pretty light. "All for a donut? Tsk tsk." He fell back onto the couch.

GoGo squeaked, _very_ unlike her, and nearly lost her temper. "Hamada! You are _crushing_ me."

All Tadashi did was chuckle. "Hey, keep it down. My aunt and brother are sleeping."

"Give me back my donut _now._ And get off of me," she growled.

He did what he was told, not before taking one last bite though, and gave her her donut back.

GoGo stood up and glared at the treat. "Look! You left me with a fourth of it! You and your big mouth."

"A _third._ Besides, you already had a bite."

"Exactly. _A single_ bite."

"If you keep complaining, I'm gonna take it from you again."

Leiko's eyes widened and she shoved whatever was left of the donut into her mouth. Her cheeks were now a lot chubbier than before. Tadashi shook his head and laughed. She reminded him of Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks. He found it absolutely _adorable._ Of course, he'd never say that out loud in fear of getting a bloody nose from her.

"Ya know, it's rude to stare," GoGo said after she finished eating the donut.

"I was _not_ staring." Tadashi could feel his face heat up.

"You so were." She smirked and he rolled his eyes, muttering a "Whatever."

They stood awkwardly for a bit and looked around. The floor was littered with text books, papers, and board game pieces. The two had spent most of the day studying together despite the fact that they _hated_ the thought of looking at each others books. Robotics and Mechanical Engineering were similar in a good amount of ways, yet _very_ different. Much like the Tadashi and GoGo.

The college students decided it was time to clean up. They definitely didn't want Aunt Cass to wake up to a messy living room. Taking care of their mess took a bit longer than it should've. GoGo had started to throw checker pieces at Tadashi, which lead to an intense tickle fight. Tadashi had won only because he was stronger than her and was able to pin her down. After a lot of laughing and begging, he stopped and they continued to clean (with only a few minor setbacks to slow them down).

"You're staying at Honey Lemon's, right?" Tadashi asked while Leiko gathered her belongings.

GoGo frowned. "No. Why?"

"Thought you weren't going back to your apartment until everything settled down with the Matsuda and the others."

She shrugged. "Nothing bad has happened. My neighbors just steer clear from me. Besides, Honey has a rat problem and is staying with her cousin, who conveniently lives closer to the school."

"But it's not safe for you to be alone."

" _Please._ I can take care of myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. See you later." She turned around and began walking to the front of the cafe.

"You should at least stay here for the week then," Tadashi said as he grabbed her hand to keep her from going and spun her to face him. They were close. _Really_ close.

GoGo's breath caught in her throat for a second as she looked up at him. "I-it's fine, Tadashi. I'll be fine."

Tadashi shook his head. "No. Matsuda and most of your— _his_ gang may be locked up and dead, but I'm sure as hell that whomever is left will be looking for you."

"With the cops searching the streets for them, I highly doubt it."

"Leiko, please," he begged. "You can take my bed and I'll have the couch. I'm sure Aunt Cass won't have a problem with you staying a few nights—"

"I'll be _fine_ , Tadashi." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. "Besides, _you're_ in enough danger as it is because of me. I'm sure you don't want to risk your brother and aunt's lives as well."

Tadashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Call me when you get home, at least. No, actually, call me when you get in the car."

Leiko rolled her eyes, but smiled. "If it makes you feel better . . ." he gave her a pleading look. " _Fine._ "

He breathed deeply. "Thank you." They stood in silence for a while longer. Tadashi hadn't realized how close they were. Only centimeters apart. His eyes examined her face. Was it just him, or did she actually look nervous? His gaze travelled down and he licked his lips when he stopped at her mouth.

GoGo had caught onto that and felt her face grow hot. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, whatever, you big dummy. See you tomorrow, Hamada."

She turned to leave for the second time when Tadashi spun her around once again and pulled her into a hug. "See you tomorrow, GoGo."

Leiko blushed a bit when she realised she had hugged back tighter than she should've. "Okay, okay. See ya." With that, she was out of the door.

°•°•°

"Yes, Tadashi, I have reached my apartment. And _no_ , there's no sign of forced entry. I am now putting the key in the lock, twisting it—"

" _Okay, okay, geez I get it! I don't want to know your_ every _move."_

GoGo walked into her apartment, closed the door, and kicked her shoes off into some remote corner. "You sure gave a different impression when you asked me where I was pretty much every five seconds of my drive home." She was still holding her textbooks and journal with one arm.

" _Well, excuse me for trying to be a good friend. And it was more like_ fifteen _seconds."_

"You were being over protective and paranoid. There's a difference."

" _Well, whatever. Anyway, think you're ready for that test in Kingston's class?"_

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She _loathed_ that class. "Thankfully, yes. I'm still pretty pissed he added an essay portion to it."

" _I don't mind it. Should be easy enough anyway."_

"Of course, you'd say that. You're perfect."

" _Uhm—"_

GoGo walked into her living room and set her books down on the coffee table. " _Don't_ you dare deny it, Hamada. There's too many things you're . . ." A cold breeze caused her to trail off. The fire escape window was wide open and shattered, glass littered the floor.

" _Hey, 'Go. Are you okay?"_

Her heart felt like it was beating a million miles. She told herself to remain calm. Maybe some idiot child decided to throw rocks at her window . . . from six stories below. "I—"

Suddenly, all of the air left her lungs and she was slammed into the wall. Her phone fell from her hand and had miraculously stayed intact. GoGo groaned as pain spread throughout her back. She stumbled forward and put her hand on her forehead. Her blurry vision cleared and she saw a hooded figure a few feet away from her. To her relief, they didn't look armed but she was still cautious.

The stranger attacked again and Leiko was able to defend herself this time. Her own strikes were clumsy at first due to the amount of shock she was in. She'd wanted a peaceful night and instead she got some psycho who was trying to beat her up. Once she had her head in the game, the fight grew more intense. The dude—she assumed it was a guy—was bigger and stronger than her. Her smaller size gave her a slight advantage when it came to speed and dodging. The hooded figure had tried to pin her down multiple times as well as grab her, which is when her Aikido skills came in handy. The two struggled with each other. Each attack was merciless.

The man, Kyler Suzuki, groaned in frustration as he managed to grab a fist full of her hair and bang her head against a bookshelf in the corner. He could've been done with the job if he'd used the easy way, but this was more entertaining. Yeah, GoGo was really good at fighting and all, but he was better. She did make a good challenge, he had to give her that.

On the other end of the line, all Tadashi could hear were muffled sounds. He couldn't tell if the connection was failing or if something bad was happening. He really hoped it was the former. Then he heard glass break and a scream. Kyler had picked GoGo up and thrown her across the room like a rag doll. She'd crashed into the glass coffee table.

" _GOGO!"_ Was the only thing she could hear coming from the phone. She wheezed and her sight slowly turned red. She touched her forehead with the tips of her fingers and pulled her hand back to see blood. She tried standing, but nearly ended up falling back down while she muttered a string of curse words. Suzuki grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, tearing it a bit, and threw her against the wall once more. She couldn't get up this time. Seeing the fear in her eyes gave him pleasure.

Leiko knew she wasn't going to get out of this one.

There was a loud noise.

A second one followed.

In the end, three shots had been fired. One of them a miss.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. She couldn't see a thing, but she knew he was gone. Slowly, her vision returned, but it was hesitant and blurry. As if her body was warning her not to get too attatched. The amount of pain she was in was indescribable, nearly impossible.

Only two feet away was her phone with a call that had never been ended. If this was the end of the line, Leiko knew she had to tell him. Ever so carefully, she dragged herself towards it, holding back a scream. Her clothes were wet with blood, she could barely move her legs, glass stuck out from all over her body and she was dizzy.

"'Dashi," she said breathlessly once she pressed the phone to her ear.

The other line was silent for a long time. " _. . . GoGo?"_ His voice was raspy and he sounded like he was overwhelmed with shock.

"I-I'm here." She layed on her back and winced.

" _What happened? What_ was _that?"_

"Was a g—" Her fit of coughing cut her off.

" _Do I need to come over?"_

"No—"

" _I'm coming ov—"_

" _Don't_. Don't . . . come. Please." Tears were streaming down her face. How could she have been so stupid? She should've listened to him. She should've stayed.

" _Leiko, it sounds like you need me."_

"No, don't."

" _I-I'll be there in a few. Where are my keys—"_

" _Tadashi Hamada,_ I love you."

Again, silence. " _Well, Leiko Tanaka, I love you too. More . . . than can express."_ Her heart soared right before plummeting to the ground. She could feel herself fading. " _Leiko . . . that sound—are you sure you don't—"_

" _No._ Stay th-there, please." She breathed deeply. "Can you just . . . just talk to me."

GoGo figured something in her voice must've gotten through to him because he then spoke in a soft, hesitant tone. As if he were holding back tears. He had no idea what happened exactly, but he could tell something was very wrong. To GoGo's relief, he didn't ask again. He'd find out soon enough.

Just as she wished, Tadashi kept talking. He talked about things she could hardly understand and events she could barely remember at the moment. But it was comforting nonetheless. At some point, her sight left her completely and she was only left with her hearing. It was just her and Tadashi's voice in her ear. And she couldn't have wanted it any other way.

°•°•°

 _God, please don't let it be what I think it was._

 _She's okay, she's fine._

 _She's gone._

 _She's fine._

A million thoughts raced through his mind as he drove his aunt's truck to Leiko's apartment. He knew she told him not to come, but he'd already been on his way.

 _Why does she have to live so far away?_

His grip tightened on the wheel as he tried to stay with the speed limit. No, he didn't care at the moment. Something horrible had happened. He needed to know what to put his mind at ease.

"No . . . no, no , no." Tadashi pulled up in front of the apartment building. There were cop cars and an ambulance. He barely waited to come to a full stop when he jumped out of the truck and made his way through the crowd.

"Victim is a female, probably in her twenties. Judging from what we found inside, she was a student over at SFIT," he overheard an officer say to his right.

 _No, this isn't happening. She's not . . . she can't be—_

His thoughts were interrupted when his gaze travelled to the paramedics coming out of the building. They were wheeling down a bag with a body in it. "'Go . . ." he desperately examined the faces of the people in the crowd, hoping— _praying_ he'd see her face. She wasn't there.

The world seemed like it slowed down. It was sinking in slowly and painfully. She was dead. _Leiko Tanaka was dead._ He couldn't accept this. It wasn't fair.

Time sped up again. He ran towards the paramedics, screaming her name. "LEIKO!" He only got so far before two officers grabbed hold of him. Tadashi struggled against them. He cursed and he begged them to let him go. He told them that that was his best friend, the love of his life.

Tadashi hadn't cried this much since his parents' death. Nothing had ever hurt him this much in his life. He didn't understand how the world could be so cruel.

 _It should've been me. You should've taken me instead._


	6. And Then There Were Five Pt1

**And The There Were Five: Part One**

Tadashi flipped through the channels on the TV as he tried to keep himself from falling asleep. He kept the volume low so he wouldn't wake GoGo, who was fast asleep next to him. They'd been living together in an apartment near his aunt's café for two years after graduating. It was a nice place, not too much, but it was good enough. It was also the only one they could afford in a decent area. The only problem was how thin the walls were. One of their neighbor's dog barked all the time and the four year old across the hall always seemed to throw fits. Especially at night when he didn't want to go to bed. The noise didn't help with the couple's lack of sleep at all. On top of work and the amount of projects Tadashi's boss wanted him to do, the two had a baby to take care of. _Their_ baby. Tadashi remembered how scared and excited he was when he first found out.

It'd been a normal Saturday night. Binge eating, watching endless action films, and intense board game matches. But everything changed later on.

•••

 _Tadashi dabbed his index finger on his tongue before flipping the page of his book. The fun had ended for the night and it was time to relax. After he finished reading two long chapters, Tadashi closed the book and looked at Leiko. She was in the same position she'd been in when they decided to take a breather. She was laying on top of the blanket instead of under it, both hands resting on her stomach while she peered at the ceiling. She was thinking deeply about something, he realized. She hadn't interrupted his reading_ once _._

" _Okay," Tadashi finally said. She blinked a few times, which signaled that he got her attention. "You've been staring at that ceiling so long, I swear it's come alive."_

" _Mm."_

 _He tapped her forehead with his book and she looked at him. "What's up? You were off your game today during checkers." He chuckled a little. GoGo sighed and sat up, legs stretched out in front of her. She didn't say anything for a long while. "If you don't start talking to me, I'm gonna tickle you to death," the dark haired man threatened with a grin._

 _Leiko narrowed her eyes as she stared at her toes. "I'm pregnant."_

 _He raised his eyebrows. "Come again?"_

 _GoGo breathed deeply. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Tadashi's eyes widened. He was at a loss for words. "I-I— you're_ pregna . . . _Like with an_ actual _human being?"_

 _She snapped her head in his direction and glared at him. "No, with an eight legged horse—_ yes _, I'm pregnant with an actual human being! And before you stupidly ask, yes it's your baby."_

 _He blinked several times. "Oh . . . I—that's great!"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I said that's great!" He grinned and grabbed GoGo into a tight hug. "I mean yeah, it sounds pretty scary, but we're going to be parents!"_

 _Tadashi's behavior made her feel a bit better. "You're taking this surprisingly well," she said with a chuckle and pulled away._

 _He frowned slightly and looked down at her. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"_

 _GoGo took a shaky breath. He'd rarely seen her look so nervous. "I mean, we're only twenty-five, we're probably going to need second jobs to be able to raise our baby, we don't even know the first thing about parenting, and we're not even_ married. _I'm scared."_

Our baby. _The words just swirled in Tadashi's head for a few seconds before he responded. "We could always take parenting classes or get advice from Aunt Cass. And if you want, we could get married tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow? _We don't have the money—"_

" _I mean we can just go to a court and have a judge marry us."_

 _GoGo bit her lip. "Yeah, but . . . I kind of wanted, like, an_ actual _wedding. You know, with a tall white cake, all you can eat sushi, bridesmaids, a beautiful dress, the whole shebang." Tadashi looked at her, slightly amused. She rolled her eyes. "I can be a total girl sometimes, don't judge."_

" _No, no. It's cute." He smiled. "We don't have to get married right away. Maybe in a few years when we have better jobs."_

 _Leiko laid down next to Tadashi and snuggled into him when he put an arm around her. "Sounds good to me."_

 _They cuddled for a bit longer before Tadashi spoke. "Oh my God, we're gonna have a_ baby _, GoGo," he whispered happily. Then he started rambling about the gender of their kid, what it would look like, and so on, making her laugh as they thought of names they'd_ never _give their baby._

•••

"' _Dashi_ ," GoGo groaned and kicked him with her foot.

He jolted awake and finally heard the sound of a baby crying over the baby monitor. "Right, right, I'm goin'." He got out of bed and stumbled as he made his way to the room across from theirs. The two had taken turns when it came to feeding their three month old son. They haven't gotten a good night's sleep since the baby was born. Or at least, _Tadashi_ hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since the birth of their kid. GoGo hadn't slept well since her second trimester.

"Hey, Alec," Tadashi said as he stood over the crib and picked up his wailing son. He gently bounced him up and down in an attempt to call him. "I know you're hungry, just give me a sec." Like most babies, Alec was a mess when he needed to be fed. But you see, he took after his mother, which made things even worse. Tadashi recalled how GoGo would become really scary when she gave into her cravings. If she didn't get what she wanted . . . shit went down. Everything about her cravings had confused Tadashi. First, she hated the sight and smell of meat, then that was all she ate. When GoGo was in her third trimester, the young cashier at the grocery store always gave her a strange look whenever she waddled up to the register with a basket full of fruits almost everyday.

Tadashi shook his head at the memory and chuckled. He got the milk bottle from the fridge and ran it under warm water to feed Alexander and relaxed once the baby calmed down.

Tadashi looked at his son with a smile. He remembered how afraid he was the first time he held his little bundle of joy. He looked so fragile and innocent.

•••

 _Tadashi walked out of the tall building as he waited for his phone to turn on. The meeting had lasted a good three hours and he hadn't payed attention to half of it. He had recently gotten a job in a big tech company. He'd only been there a few months, but it already felt like years._

 _All of the sudden, his phone started blowing up with notifications as they came one after the other. He had about ten missed calls from GoGo and Honey Lemon each and a hell of a lot of texts from them—_

 _His eyes widened._ "Shit." _The messages were from over an hour ago. He ran off to the parking lot, completely disregarding the co-worker that was calling for him. Once he was in the car, he called GoGo._

"Where are you _?!" It was Honey Lemon who picked up the phone._

" _I'm on my way. Where's GoGo?"_

"Right here, one of the nurses just finished talking to her—"

"Is that _him?"_ _Tadashi heard in the background._ "Tell Tadashi that if he's not here within the next two minutes, I'm going to _murder_ him!"

 _Tadashi flinched. Honey laughed nervously._ "She said if you're not here in the next fifteen minutes, she's going to be very upset."

" _I'll be there soon. Thanks, Honey Lemon."_

 _Soon, he arrived at the hospital and raced in. Tadashi was nearly out of breath when he reached the front desk. "Leiko Ha—Tanaka. Where's Leiko Tanaka?" He asked frantically between pants._

 _The nurse quickly typed on her computer before looking up at him. "Maternity ward is on the other side, she's in room A-14—"_

 _Tadashi sprinted to the given room without another word and entered it to see Honey Lemon stroking GoGo's hair. They both turned to Tadashi and Leiko glared at him. "Look who decided to show up. Glad you decided to take your_ sweet ti— _fuck, here comes_ another _one," she said with a groan. Her face was pale and sweaty._

" _A-another_ what?" _Tadashi asked nervously as he went over to stand next to her._

" _Another contraction, idiot."_

 _Honey Lemon tried calming her. "Remember those breathing exercises, GoGo. Control your breathing." Leiko did as she was told. Aiko then looked at Tadashi. "What took you so long?"_

" _Sorry, my boss decided today was a good day to have a surprise meeting. My phone was off, but I swear I would've been here sooner."_

 _Honey checked her phone and stood up from her chair. "Hiro and Fred are here. I'll be right back."_

" _No, no. Don't you_ dare _leave me, Honey Lemon," GoGo said._

 _The blonde gave her a warm smile. "I'll be back. And Tadashi's right here."_

 _Tadashi kissed her forehead. "Exactly and I promise I'm not leaving."_

" _You better not, Hamada," GoGo replied as she looked at him. She looked more scared than angry._

 _Shortly after Honey left, the doctor walked in. He was a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair. "Ah, you must be Leiko. I'm Dr. Jones, I'll be the one delivering your baby." He glanced at his chart. "You're about seven centimeters dilated so things will be moving a bit quicker than we thought."_

" _Good," was all GoGo managed to say before yelling in pain as another contraction hit her. She clutched her stomach and shut her eyes._

 _Tadashi took her hand in his. "Hey, hey I'm right here. What can I do to make this easier?" He_ hated _seeing her in pain._

" _Gee, maybe a condom or have a better pull out game. Oh no, wait—that would've been useful_ nine months ago." _Tadashi tried not to take offence to that._

 _Dr. Jones smiled and glanced at Tadashi. "I take it you're the father?"_

 _He nodded. "That would be me."_

 _After a little more than an hour and what felt like a billion contractions later, Dr. Jones declared that it was finally time to push._

" _You're doing great, 'Go," Tadashi said after a while as he tried to ignore the pain in the hand Leiko was gripping._

"Push again _," the doctor said near the opening of her legs._

 _The Korean girl leaned her head back on the pillow nearly out of breath. She shook her head weakly. "I can't . . . . Not anymore. I'm . . . tired, 'Dashi."_

 _Tadashi brushed GoGo's damp hair away from her forehead. "Hey, no, no. Just a little more. You're_ Leiko Tanaka, _you can do this. Remember those breathing exercises."_

" _Alright, you need to push, Leiko," Dr. Jones said again. GoGo did so and squeezed Tadashi's hand tighter. "Yes, good. One last time. Push,_ push."

 _GoGo's final scream was followed by a faint cry. "It's a boy!" Dr. Jones announced as he held up the pink baby. He quickly cleaned him up and wrapped him in a blanket before handing him to GoGo._

 _Tadashi helped her sit up and smiled, tears threatening to spill. GoGo kissed her son's forehead and grinned. "Hey, baby," she cooed. "I'm your momma." She rocked the baby gently as Tadashi handed his phone to Dr. Jones for a picture._

" _What's his name?" The older man asked._

" _Alexander Daigo Hamada," was Tadashi's reply._

" _Very nice. Alright, ready for the picture?" They nodded. "Okay. Three, two, one, smile!" After they took one more picture on GoGo's phone, the doctor left them alone for a little bit to inform their friends and family._

" _He's so perfect, Leiko."_

" _I know." She glanced up at Tadashi. God, she looked and felt_ really _exhausted. "Do you want to hold him?"_

 _Tadashi's eyes widened slightly as he took in the size of the baby. "I'm scared I'll break him."_

 _GoGo chuckled. "You're not going to break him. Here." She motioned for him to come closer and carefully handed him the baby. "See, he's fine."_

 _Tadashi looked down at his son, feeling slightly overwhelmed. How could a human being be so_ small? _A tear slid down his cheek and he smiled. "He's got your eyes, 'Go." GoGo's lips curled up a little as she watched Tadashi cradle their son. "This is_ our baby _."_

•••

Tadashi set the bottle down on the counter and stared at his baby, who seemed to glare at him back. "What is it? Did you want your mom to feed you instead? Does the formula not taste as good or something?" He frowned playfully. He raised his son up in the air and pretended he was an airplane, which earned him a smile. Alexander was usually a very serious baby and only smiled with people he was familiar with.

Tadashi held him normally and poked his nose. "Ya know, you're a lot cuter now then when you were right after you were born." Alec puked on his father's shoulder and gave him a toothless grin. "Kidding, kidding, you were always cute," Tadashi mumbled.

* * *

 **This is going to be four parts. Originally, it** _ **was**_ **going to be one while chapter, but I decided against it in the end because I honestly didn't know when I was going to finish it. I hope you liked this. It's not the most exciting chapter, but I thought it was cute.**


	7. And Then There Were Five Pt2

**Hey loves! Real quick, Ha-neul means Sky in Korean. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

"Alec, can you please give your brother his pacifier?" Leiko asked over the sounds of her five month old crying. She no longer had the purple streak in her hair, but she swore it was going to be replaced by a grey one before she hit thirty-five.

"I can't reach. It's on his side."

GoGo sighed and reached back, searching the floor and took the pacifier. She got a baby wipe from her tote bag and cleaned it before giving it to Alexander. "Give it to Ha-neul, please. Alexander, do you have your back pack?"

" _Yes_ , momma." The boy rolled his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking.

She checked the tote bag again and Tadashi chuckled from the driver's seat. She looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"It's something. What's so funny?"

"You asked Alec that question and checked that bag a total of thirteen times during this short drive," he replied, pulling up to the auto repair shop. "Stop being so jittery."

"This is the first time they've been without a sitter in a while and I'm running _late._ "

"Relax, it's just daycare, they'll be fine. And you're the _owner_ of your job. It doesn't matter if you're a little bit late."

GoGo's Auto Repair wasn't just any normal repair shop. She made everything go faster since speed was the thing everyone wanted nowadays. Boats, cars, buses, you name it. Just the week before, someone asked for rocket boosters on a Bug. It was a monstrosity.

"Yes, it does. The new kid's working today. Johanssen is out on paternity leave and Mulder's sick. _Someone_ has to watch him. Otherwise, I'd stay at home with the boys for the day." She pecked his lips. "I love you," she said quickly and got out to kiss her sons goodbye for the day.

"Hey, babe," Tadashi said before she got the chance to close the back door of the car.

"Yes? Did I forget something?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Let's go out tonight."

Leiko blinked a few times and waved her hand. "I—yeah, sure. I'll see you later. Love you guys!"

"I love you too!"

"Love you, momma!" Alec said and waved at her.

After Tadashi drove away, he called his brother. A few rings later, Hiro picked up. " _What do you_ want _?"_ It sounded like he'd just woken up.

Tadashi chuckled. "Good morning to you, too. Hey, do you think you could watch Alec and Sky tonight?" He knew Hiro had nothing better to do anyway.

" _Are the others busy or something?"_

"Fred's at Neko-con in Chicago or something, Honey's taking a road trip with her fiance, and Wasabi took his kids to Disney World, remember?"

" _Right, right. Uh, yeah, sure. I can watch them. Why?"_

"I'm doing the thing today."

" _What thing?"_

"The _thing._ With Leiko."

Hiro groaned. " _Isn't two kids enough? And why do_ I _need to know?"_

"What? No! That's not—" Tadashi shook his head and mentally cursed himself. "I'm popping the question."

" _Oh . . ._ oh! _About damn time! You could've just said you were gonna propose."_

Tadashi looked in the rearview mirror at Alec, who was playing with a toy car. Tadashi lowered his voice. "I would, but I have Alexander with me. You know he tells his mother _everything._ "

" _Okay, gotcha. So, my place or yours?"_ Then there was a thud. "Ow!"

"Uh, my place. Be there at six. And make sure Alec goes to bed no later than nine thirty."

" _Got it, got it. See you at six."_

"See ya, little bro."

" _Hey, I'm not—"_

"Bye, Hiro."

°•°•°

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?!"

"He bit me! _Again._ " GoGo pulled up her shirt and began to burp Ha-neul.

Tadashi walked over to her and sat on the couch. "Well, he _is_ teething. And I said you should stop breastfeeding him."

Leiko sighed. "I know, but he _hates_ the formula."

"You're gonna have to switch eventually."

"I know. Geez, I've never seen a baby so picky before. I think he gets it from you."

"What? Me?"

"Yeah, he looks a lot like you."

"So? That doesn't have anything to do with his personality."

"Well, Alec looks the most like me. He's starting to have my attitude and I'm not liking it."

Tadashi grinned. "You learn from the best."

Leiko shot him a look before sighing. "When should I start getting the boys ready to go out?"

"Hiro's coming in about an hour and a half to watch them."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you this morning that _we_ should go out. As in you and I. Just the two of us. We haven't gone on an _actual_ date since . . . since you were four months pregnant with Alexander."

Leiko groaned. "That was the day he thought it'd be a good idea to kick me every five minutes."

Tadashi laughed. "Yeah, and you almost threw your plate at that waiter because he kept asking if you were feeling alright. I think it was his first day. Poor guy."

Leiko put her palm against her forehead. "Don't remind me."

"We almost got kicked out because of that."

"Oh, shut up," Then Leiko felt something on her shoulder. "Oh, baby puke. Awesome. What time did you say your brother was coming over?"

Tadashi chuckled. "He'll be here at six."

And soon enough, Hiro arrived. "Okay, I put a list of everything you need to do on the refrigerator. I already started dinner, but you have to make sure you finish it without burning down the house," Leiko said once she let him in. "Also, Sky started growing his teeth so he's going to be crying a lot. His teething ring is in the refrigerator, _don't_ put it in the freezer. And make sure Alexander eats his bibimbap: veggies and everything. All he had today were crackers with peanut butter and jelly. And—"

"Leiko, I think he's got it," Tadashi said from behind her. "You didn't even let him say a word when he walked in."

Leiko groaned. "Right. Sorry, Hiro."

Hiro smiled. "'S fine. I've done this before. And by the way, you two look smokin'. GoGo, I haven't seen you in a dress like that since, what, Wasabi's wedding?"

"This is exactly what I wore to his wedding. I found it in the back of my closet. I'm surprised it still fits." She smoothed down the knee length, plum colored dress that hugged her curves nicely.

"Well, you look good." Tadashi raised an eyebrow at his brother. Hiro cleared his throat. "Anyway, where are the boys?"

"Sky fell asleep so he's in his crib and Alec—"

"UNCLE HIROOO!" Alexander ran out of his room and jumped on Hiro.

"Hey, there kiddo! Ready to have some fun?" Alec nodded excitedly. Hiro looked at his sister-in-law. "Can he drive?" Leiko's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak before he cut her off. "Kidding! Shouldn't you guys get going?"

Tadashi gently placed a hand on GoGo's back. "Yeah, come on. I made reservations."

Once she was out of the door, Hiro stopped Tadashi. "Dude, you got the ring?" Tadashi nodded and pulled out the small velvet box. Hiro frowned slightly. "Yeah, uh, make sure it's _actually_ in there."

His older brother huffed and opened the box. The his eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What? Did you _lose_ it already?!" Hiro gripped his hair with his free hand, nearly dropping Alec. "How much did it cost?!"

"Hey, careful with him! And I'm just messing with you. It's right here." He showed it to Hiro and put it back in his pocket.

"What's the pretty ring for?" Alexander asked.

Tadashi smiled. "It's for your mommy."

The boy beamed. "Ooooh! Momma—!"

"Okay! Say, I think your favorite show is coming on right now, Alec," Hiro said quickly and laughed nervously.

"Yay!"

"Good luck, big bro."

"Tadashi! Let's go, these heels are killing me!"

"Coming!" Tadashi ran out of the door before turning back to Hiro. "Remember, bed time no later than nine thirty!"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." And with that, he slammed the door shut.

°•°•°

They'd gone to an extremely fancy sushi restaurant. Luckily, nobody was threatened to get kicked out. It was fun and the couple felt younger. GoGo didn't even worry too much about the kids. After they'd finished eating, they took a stroll through the city park. The cherry blossoms had recently bloomed and the lighting in the night made it all the more romantic.

They'd talked for a little bit, kissed a few times, and just enjoyed the night. After a while, Tadashi decided to get rid of his nerves. He sighed. "Okay, enough." Leiko raised an eyebrow as they stopped walking. Tadashi breathed deeply and took both of her hands in his. "Now, I brought you here because I know you hate being the center of attention in a huge crowd. Luckily for you, there are only a few people here." He took a moment to glance at everyone else in the park. A few people already seemed interested in the couple, seeing as they were the only two really dressed up.

Leiko looked up at him nervously. "Tadashi, wha—"

"Ah, shh." He pressed a finger against her lips, catching her by surprise. "Let me say what I need to say first before I start making a fool of myself." He took her other hand again and she gave him a small smile, nodding for him to continue. A few of the others seemed to catch on to his plan and cautiously got closer, some getting their phones out.

Tadashi noticed, but kept his gaze on the beautiful woman in front of him. He breathed deeply. "You, my love, are by far the most stubborn, wildest, even more complicated than my brother, most _frustrating_ , and hot headed person I've _ever_ met. And that says a lot."

The people gasped and Leiko's eyes were wide. "Hey—!"

" _But_ . . . aside from that, you're gorgeous, _strong_ , kind, _extremely_ sexy, and the mother of my children. You make me laugh to the point where I can't breathe. You're the one that picks me up when I fall down. You know what calms me and what makes me feel safe. And even though _sometimes_ your cooking should be labeled as hazardous, you still try and that's one of the many things that I love about you. You _never_ give up. You've never given up on me, and I'm not planning on giving up on you anytime soon."

Tadashi got down on one knee and took out the small velvet box, but didn't open it just yet. "Sometimes you make me want to rip my hair out, other times I just want to cuddle with you and drink wine all day. You're what keeps me sane and it sucks picturing a life without you. You are my anchor. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Which is why I'm asking you to do me the favor of becoming my wife." He opened the box and held it up to her. "Leiko-Ethel-GoGo Tanaka, will you marry me?"

At this point, Leiko already had tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped one from her cheek and nodded. "Yes."

Tadashi released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and slipped the ring on her finger. The standbyers clapped for them before returning to whatever they were doing seconds later. Tadashi stood up and kissed Leiko deeply. "I love you," he muttered, barely pulling away.

She smiled against his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

 _(Five Months Later)_

"Leiko, you look absolutely _gorgeous_!" Honey Lemon squealed. "Stop worrying so much." The blonde touched up her friend's hair a little bit.

Leiko chewed on her bottom lip. "What if he walks out on me?! What if I loose a shoe on the way? What if I _fall?"_

" _Stop._ You're ruining your lipstick!" Honey shook her head and applied GoGo's lipstick. "You're not going to loose a shoe, he's _definitely not_ walking out on you, and you won't fall," she reassured her and smoothed down her pale yellow dress.

Cass walked in a few minutes later holding Ha-neul. "Hey, ladies—Oh, Leiko, you look so beautiful! That dress is amazing on you."

Leiko was wearing a floor length silk dress with vague silver flower patterns, a Chinese collar, and no sleeves. The bodice was comfortable and hugged her curves nicely while the skirt was loose. She didn't have too much makeup since the decorations were already flashy enough.

"Thank you, Aunt Cass," Leiko said and hugged the woman. Then she gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Alec?"

"He's with your parents. Sky started crying so I decided to walk around with him in hopes of calming him down, which worked. Oh, also I came to tell you that it's almost time."

Leiko nodded and breathed in deeply. "God, I'm so nervous."

 _Meanwhile . . ._

Tadashi sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair as he paced around the room. "She's having second thoughts. She's _got_ to be second thoughts. No, no . . . yes." He stopped pacing and muttered, "Jesus Christ."

Wasabi shook his hair and grabbed the comb again. "Man, you need to calm down. Leiko isn't having second thoughts. And you're messing up your hair." He fixed Tadashi's dark locks and threw the comb back on the vanity. "You just need to take a deep breath and relax."

Hiro, the best man, nodded. "Yeah, bro. GoGo is _crazy_ for you. I'm sure she's been waiting for this day as long as all of us have."

"We didn't know when you were gonna propose. Honestly, dude, I thought it was going to take you two more kids," Fred admitted.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "Ha ha. Well, now we're here and I'm a nervous mess."

"Just take a few deep breaths." Wasabi handed Tadashi a water bottle. "Don't start sweating, okay? You said that suit was expensive."

Moments later, Miguel, Hiro's closest friend, burst into the room. "Guys, come on. It's almost time!"

Hiro patted Tadashi's shoulder. "Let's go get you married."

Waiting at the altar was even more nerve wrecking than in the dressing room. Tadashi tried to relax himself as he examined the friends and family seated on either side of the aisle. Leiko's father had left to go fetch her. Tadashi now knew whom GoGo got her scary side from. His heart began to race even faster as everyone grew quiet, standing to turn around.

And there she was. Looking as beautiful as ever. Leiko was nervous, probably more than him judging by the way she was gripping her father's arm, but she obviously was really happy. Tadashi was grinning just as wide as her and they both probably looked like total dorks. His smile wavered when Mr. Tanaka glared at him as he handed his daughter off. Then he passed Tadashi a grin, catching him slightly off guard.

"Hey, hot stuff," Leiko whispered to him teasingly.

"You look really great, too," he replied with a small smirk.

The pastor cleared his throat and began, his voice filling the room. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today . . ."

°•°•°

" _TADASHI HAMADA!"_

"Hm? What was that, _Mrs. Hamada?_ More cake?"

" _No—_ " Tadashi laughed as he smeared cake on her other cheek. Leiko gasped. "You are _so_ lucky nothing got on this dress." Her glare was enough to kill someone of it were possible.

Fred cleared his throat from behind Tadashi. "Dude, I think you should—"

"Yep," and with that, Tadashi ran off, his wife chasing after him. Their friends laughed at the scene. Honey Lemon had recorded the whole thing.

The newly weds returned minutes later. GoGo's face was free of frosting, though some of it had gotten into her hair, but bright red. Tadashi's tie was loosened and he had a satisfied, mischievous grin on his face. Hiro groaned. "Save it for the honeymoon you two."

Fred chuckled. "Yeah, but no more kids for at least the next three years."

Leiko shook her head and turned around. "Speaking of kids— _Alexander Daigo Hamada!_ Stop running this instant!" Her son giggled and ran towards her. She picked him up before he could stain the dress. "And _no more cake_." Alec pouted but then began laughing again when she tickled him.

Tadashi laughed lightly and turned back to Fred. "Can't make any promises."


	8. And Then There Were Five Pt3

Tadashi squeezed Leiko's hand as the doctor walked into the room they'd been put in, the sympathetic look in her eyes giving away enough for them to understand what was going on.

"Mr. And Mrs. Hamada, I'm Dr. Roman," the woman said as she sat down. Dr. Roman glanced at their tightly clasped hands, and sighed. "There . . . really is no easy way to say this. Your baby seems to show signs of osteogenesis imperfecta type two. With type two, babies tend to have a low birth weight, swallowing problems, respiratory problems from underdeveloped lungs," the doctor paused as she saw Leiko flinch, her lips quivered as she fought to keep down a sob, but she nodded at Dr. Roman to keep going.

"If carried to term, infants with type ll typically die within a few hours of delivery, sometimes days. Your baby is also at high risk of intrauterine fracturing."

"Wait," Leiko took a deep breath, her hand coming to rest gently on her stomach. "Intrauterine fra—you mean . . . my son's bones . . . are breaking inside of my belly?"

Dr. Roman nodded, and Leiko released the sob she'd been holding in. "The place w-where he is supposed to be the safest . . . is hurting him? Can he f-feel it? Is he in pain?"

Dr. Roman nodded once again, her head lowering. Leiko looked back at Tadashi, whose eyes were red and shedding silent tears. Seeing him cry only made everything else all too real, and Leiko broke down. Burying her face behind the hand that wasn't gripping Tadashi's.

"Is . . . is there anything we can do?" Tadashi asked, his voice hoarse. He wiped away tears and sat forward.

Dr. Roman nodded, "You are 24 weeks along, if you wish, we could induce labor now."

Tadashi looked at Leiko, tugging at her hand gently. She looked up at him, and then at Dr. Roman. "Will that stop his pain?" She asked, and Dr. Roman nodded.

Leiko closed her eyes. She knew what this meant. And she also knew that she'd do anything to stop the pain her son was in. "Okay. Okay, um, let's do it."

Dr. Roman stood up. "Great. Follow me and we'll get you settled." The couple hesitantly stood and followed the woman out as she led them to another room with a desk. "I'll be right back with the papers so you can sign them." The two sat down on the chairs. Leiko stared blankly ahead while Tadashi looked up at the doctor and nodded.

Once Dr. Roman left, Leiko gently let go of her husband's hand and rubbed her temples as she forced back tears. After a few minutes, she finally spoke. "What are we going to tell the boys when— _if_ our baby—" her voice cracked and she put a hand over her mouth. She couldn't bring herself to say it. She breathed deeply and quietly said, "They were so excited to have a baby brother. H-how could this happen? How are _we_ going . . . . Oh, God."

Tadashi let out a shaky breath and rubbed her back gently. "Hey, I know this is one of the worst things we've gone through, but we'll get through it. I know we will. And—"

The door behind them opened and Dr. Roman gave them a tight smile as she entered. In her hand was a file with the papers. She took a seat on the other side of the desk. "I'll need a few signatures before we begin."

"What happens after this? How does this work?" Leiko asked and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Well, first I'll give you a medication that starts dilation, then the pitocin, and your body will know what to do from there." Dr. Roman opened the file and started taking out the papers as she explained them. "This is for the birth certificate. Both of you need to sign and put in a name. Have you picked one yet?" The couple nodded and filled out the given page. "And these are the consent forms."

"We already signed them," Tadashi said.

Dr. Roman shook her head. "Not these. What we're doing today is an induction termination." She looked at Leiko. "You're at twenty-four weeks so we could intervene to keep the baby alive after delivery." The Korean woman nodded without speaking. The doctor continued. "Here are some other forms to make it official and . . ." She hesitantly put her hands over the file to take out what was left.

"What's that last one for?" Leiko asked in a quiet and strained voice.

Dr. Roman pursed her lips. "This is for the death certificate." She placed the paper in front of them

Tadashi breathed heavily. "Seriously? Can we _not_ do this now?"

Leiko rested her hand on his arm gently. "Baby . . ."

"Do you two need a minute?" The older woman asked, standing up.

Tadashi nodded and breathed heavily. "Please." Dr. Roman walked out and the couple glared at the paper that was now in front of them. _**Certificate of Death**_. It stuck out like a sore thumb.

Leiko crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I don't want to sign it. I'm not going to sign it."

Her husband sighed. "We have to. It-it's better to deal with this now rather than later after—"

She snapped her head in his direction and gave him a look. " _No_. Our son can survive this. It can be some sort of miracle, Tadashi. They happen. Maybe this is one of them."

At this point, Tadashi had the littlest of hope left in him. "I want our son to live as badly as you do, 'Go, but it's not very likely. You heard what Roman said. Our baby may only live for a few minutes. There's _nothing_ we can do but stop his pain."

Leiko scoffed. She shook her head and put her hands up. "I just . . . I don't want to believe it."

Tadashi took both of her hands in his, his eyes filled with tears. "Leiko, please. Let's just get this over with," he said gently. "Sign it. Please?" His voice cracked.

Leiko didn't so much as glance at him before sighing. She pulled her hands away from him and grabbed the pen.

°•°•°

Tadashi stroked Leiko's hair while he held her hand with his free one. The medication Dr. Roman had given her kicked in a long while ago and it was almost time. Leiko winced, letting out a whimper when she felt another contraction and squeezed her husband's hand. She looked a lot more terrified than her first time giving birth. The pair was quiet. They made small talk every once in a while and gave each other forced smiles. They were both scared and hurting. They were going to have a son who would be ripped from them in a few short hours.

Dr. Roman came in later to check on Leiko before declaring it was time for her to have the baby. The delivery didn't take too long and it wasn't as painful as last time, but just as tiring. Soon enough, Dr. Roman walked over to them with a small bundle of blankets in her arms and handed it to Leiko. Once that was done, she walked out to let the couple have their time.

Tadashi laid down next to his wife and put an arm around her shoulders. "He's so small," he whispered.

Leiko smiled. "I know." She caressed the side of her son's face gently with her fingers. She kissed his forehead and held back a few tears. "We love you, Aiden." She then sighed and looked up at Tadashi, who was wiping tears from his cheeks. They were there for a while longer admiring their son, memorizing every last detail of his little face. At some point, Leiko let out a small gasp and sat up a little. "Tadashi, he squeezed my finger!"

Her husband grinned. "Really?"

Leiko's smile slowly faded. " . . . he let go."

°•°•°

The ride home later was silent. Neither of them dared to breathe a word until they got to the house. Tadashi turned the car off and sat back. "We don't have to go in yet—"

"It's past their bedtime, they should be asleep. We can go."

After hesitating, Tadashi opened his door and helped Leiko out of the car. Before he got the chance to unlock the front door, it opened to reveal Aunt Cass. The woman had aged well over the years. "Where have you two been?! You haven't been answering your phones—" she glanced down at Leiko's stomach. "O-oh. I . . . What . . .?" She looked at Tadashi for an explanation.

Leiko looked at the ground and Tadashi sighed. "S-something happened. We'll tell you everything tomorrow."

The woman sighed. "You could've called at least once. The boys were worried."

"I know. It's been a long day, Aunt Cass. We're tired, I can tell you are too, and I have work tomorrow."

Cass nodded. "Right, of course."

"Are Alex and Sky sleeping?" Leiko asked. Aunt Cass nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She hugged them both. "We'll talk tomorrow then."

Tadashi gave her a smile. "See you, Aunt Cass. I love you."

After they walked in, they went to check on their sons to kiss them goodnight.

"Mommy," Ha-neul whispered when Leiko knelt down next to him, startling her a bit.

"Yes, sweetie?" She said and stroked his black hair.

"Were you crying?" Even though the room was dimly lit by the hallway light, her puffy eyes were noticeable. The five year old noticed something else. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Is the baby here?" He asked quietly, his tone giving away how excited he was. "Can I see him, mommy?"

Leiko forced a smile and kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep. Please."

"But I want—"

Tadashi kneeled down in front of him. "We'll talk about it in the morning," he said softly.

The boy nodded tiredly and laid back down. "'Night. Love you."

Leiko tucked him in. "I love you too, baby."

She then kissed Alec, who'd only woken up to hug her tightly before going back to sleep. They left the room the boys shared before retreating to their own bedroom. Once the door was closed, Leiko broke down and Tadashi caught her before she could fall to the floor. "We l-lost our baby boy, 'Dashi. I-it's . . . it's not _fair,"_ she cried out. "I failed, it's m-my fault."

Tadashi held her tightly not being able to contain his pain any longer either. "Shh, it's not your fault. Everything . . . everything's going to be fine." They held onto each other and cried their hearts out that night.

Aiden Ryo Hamada lived for three hours before dying peacefully in his mother's arms.


End file.
